Nobody to love
by Lunary
Summary: "I know you're tired of loving, of loving With nobody to love, nobody, nobody Just grab somebody, no leaving this party With nobody to love, nobody, nobody"


Nobody to love

* * *

><p>She sat by the window looking outside and seeing the golden leaves falling down and touching the ground almost shyly.<p>

A small smile graced her lips and the music floods through her, while her fingers run their course in absent patterns over her IPod.

She wondered how many years had passed since the last time she had seen him, or any of the others but the question was if it mattered at all in the end or not?

The words from their prom kept replaying in her mind and she wondered if he had moved on, had managed to leave the bad things behind him, that had haunted him for almost all eternity as far as she knew.

She herself had long learned that it wasn't right that everything should be about Elena and even if her past self would scream at her what a bad friend she was, she simply didn't care anymore. She wasn't that girl anymore.

She was done with it, once and for all.

Caroline whipped a tear from her cheek while she was listening to the music.

It was fall again, she had long since graduated from college, had traveled and had wound up in New Orleans in the end

Her eyes had met his by fault but still she had met him again and his child.

She was happy for him and smiled.

"You deserve happiness you know that right?" she had asked and he had smiled in his own way and had watched the sunset with her, all the while the little child had played in front of them, it's happy laughter bubbling from its throat and his arm across her shoulders, keeping her warm and secure tucked against his side.

"As do you love..."he had whispered and she had rewarded him with a watery smile and tears brimming in her bright eyes.

Her golden curls flying while she vigorously shook her head no.

"Not anymore...it was fun while it lasted but my time is coming to an end, I can feel it you know." she said in a far away tone, with a small but sad smile around her lips.

She knew what she talked about, she could feel it in every fiber of her body..and still she had wound up in New Orleans, far away from the place she had called home so long ago, sitting on a window sill and looking outside, looking at a world that would move on even when she was no longer part of it and there to see it's wonders and take part the joy it had to offer.

Klaus had invited her to stay with him, to stay with him and his family and surprisingly even Rebekah got along with the blond Vampire, the young Vampire that still was a child compared to all of them.

But still even as a child she had something pure, something that shouldn't be lost because the world would be a little less colorful without her in it.

He watched her from the door and didn't blink even once, he didn't want to miss a thing.

Hailey stood by his side and even if she hadn't been friends with Caroline, not since the whole Tyler and afterwards Klaus fiasco, grudgingly she could admit that the blonde was strong even in death a beauty frozen in time.

They could both pick up the lines from the song that was playing on the IPod and a rueful smile tucked at their lips.

It had started slowly but it wasn't something he could stop and Elijah only reminded him that it was sad yes but he had a family that needed him and, even if he would count her an honorary family member by now, it was madness to try and pursue a way to stop her fading away.

The gentlemen in the Family only knew too well that the blonde would fade and had started to do so a long time ago.

If he had to guess he would say round about four to eight years prior, it was remarkable that she had fought for as long as she had, but the fight would end soon...and his brother was a fool, if he believed he could stop the curse from spreading.

It was ironic that the one being that even in death still radiated the strongest point a human could call their own, was here with them broken beyond repair and knowing it.

He sighed and pushed the button of his mobile, he was curious if his call would go through.

He had kept tabs on them, but hadn't done it regularly over the last years.

It only took a few seconds, before he heard his voice.

The voice sounded rough, but it was Stefan Salvatore there was no mistaking it.

"Your times runs out...you know?"he asked and had to refrain from smiling, when he realized the low grumble at the other end of the line.

"Elijah..." he growled and barely refrained from throwing the phone against the wall.

"What the hell are you talking about?"came Stefan's question just moments later and the original Vampire had to remind himself to have patience with the younger Salvatore.

"It's sad when one lose sight of the only light he has in his lives and sadder even, when he doesn't know where his light is nor that his light is about to vanish once and for all." he summarized before ending the call.

It was up to Stefan now if he would come and face the harsh reality.

His ears picked up the lines coming from the attic:

"I know you're tired of loving, of loving

With nobody to love, nobody, nobody

Just grab somebody, no leaving this party

With nobody to love, nobody, nobody"

Her voice was clear and only the harsh coughing brought him back into the present, rushing up to look after her.

He tucked stray curls behind her ears, smiling only a little bit, both knowing that the remaining time was running through their fingers like only water and sand would be able too.

A little blood stained her lips, her complexion was pale as always, he was alone with her...Hailey had left with Klaus, wanting to put his mind away from a dear person, a dying one.

Rebekah was in her own room, not able to concentrate on the book in her lap and Kol stood by the fire, solemn eyes staring into its flames watching them dance and drinking scotch while remembering the last years with her in their lives.

Small hands grabbed hers and she smiled, thankful that Elijah's handkerchief hid the blood from the curious eyes of the small child.

"Ben..." she whispered his name, shutting the music down and cuddling with the little boy.

Elijah watched his nephew with Caroline, how his small hands would try to brush away crystal like tears, not being able to see his honorary aunt cry and presenting her with his plush wolf, that had her laughing a little and cuddling both the toy and boy all the more, mindful of her strength and ruffling his locks.

A new wave of pain shock her body and she had a hard time composing herself and reassure the little one in her lap, that she was fine.

The brown haired original knew it was a lie, but he guessed a necessary one.

He took the child from her and was awarded with a smile in thanks.

They were barely out of the room, her gaze lingering outside once again, while slowly but surely her fingers brushing against the glass and sliding down from her seat.

Only the thud indicating her impact with the ground, her eyes closed, her breathing harsh...and her hair splayed around her like halo...

* * *

><p>Okay that would be it for the moment...or not?<p>

Inspired by Sigma - Nobody to love, it's up to you if this is a one shot or not :)

Anyway I'm not a huge Elena fan anymore, so don't expect me to write nice things about her at all.

So yeah it's my first VD/Originals Story and I hope you like it.

If so I look forward to your reviews.

Regards,

Lunary

PS: It's up to you if I continue or not. It is original planned as Stefan x Caroline but I'm not sure if our Gentleman Vampire won't stay a chance. I changed the gender of Hailey's child because even if I don't have something against a daughter for Klaus I also like the idea of them getting a son.


End file.
